The Fall Of Burmecia
by Serah Villiers
Summary: [One-shot] Burmecia is falling, but not if Freya has her way. The battle between Beatrix and Freya, one fights for her Queen, the other for her kingdom. But only one will win. Please R


I don't know what possessed me to write this, but it didn't take very long, it just wrote itself! I just love this part of the game, one of my favourite scenes and fights.  
  
This is my first Final Fantasy fic, so please be nice! I have written fics in other areas but I love Final Fantasy (hence my pen name) and I really want to write some fics!  
  
Also I know that some of the equipment and spells aren't avaliable at this stage of the game...I have played it twice! But just go with it, yeah?  
  
Please review, I really do appreciate it! ^___^  
  
~*~The Fall of Burmecia~*~  
  
Zidane grabbed his daggers, his regular one and a Mythril Dagger. Vivi took out his Octagon rod, Quina just stared, and finally held it's Silver Fork.  
  
Freya reached for her Dragon's Hair, she had obtained her most powerful weapon especially for this battle, a battle that she had to win no matter what the cost...even her own life.  
  
Freya stared into the cold eyes of the enemy...Beatrix was the only thing that stood in the way of saving Burmecia.  
  
Beatrix smirked, a twisted evil smile played on her lips as she stared out the Dragon Knight.  
  
"So this is the best defence Burmecia has to offer? An overgrown rat, Monkey-boy, and a child? Oh, and who could forget that...thing?"  
  
Quina looked offended, then her eyes regained their determined look, it had decided it didn't like Beatrix.  
  
Beatrix smirked once again and then pulled out her sword, the undefeatable God Save the Queen.  
  
~*~  
  
Unknown to the fighters Kuja was watching the ordeal, from high up in the balcony. He was leaning against one of the stone pillars, watching the open-topped arena before him.  
  
He watched the rain fall and sighed. Today was a good day, Elephant-lady would soon deliver to him what he needed.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the arena, Vivi was casting Thundara as much as possible, but soon he was out of MP, and the group was without any ether...or Dagger's healing skills.  
  
Beatrix mearly laughed and cast Cura on herself, allowing her HP to rise back.  
  
"Don't you understand fools? You will never defeat me! I am Beatrix, I am undefeated and I plan to stay that way!"  
  
She flicked back her hair, barely breaking a sweat. Yet her enemies were not as fortunate. Zidane was in desperate need of a hi-potion, but the group didn't have any to spare. And Vivi still had no MP.   
  
Quina had been KO'd, but the group had virtually no supplies left, so were unable to revive it.  
  
Yet Freya still stood her ground. Although she was weak, and soaked through, she raised her Dragon's Hair and prepared to jump.   
  
Beatrix, didn't notice in time, so it came as a shock when Freya came down and she sustained heavy damage.  
  
Beatrix, having only a few HP left began, for the first time in her life, to get worried. She had never experienced an attack that strong before, and she planned to eliminate her opposition right now.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuja smiled, and began delicately twisting his silver hair around his fingers.  
  
"Idiot, Beatrix. You have underestimated the Dragon Knight. That may be your downfall. This should be very interesting."  
  
~*~  
  
Beatrix looked up, one eye hidden behind the metal plate. She was burning with fury. How dare a rat like Freya attack her? She would make them pay dearly.  
  
Zidane had managed to steal some supplies from her, but it mattered not. She still had one trick up her sleeve.  
  
Quina, now revived, threw an ether onto Vivi, who then began to cast Thundara.  
  
Beatrix just cast reflect, forcing the attack onto Zidane. Zidane used a hi-potion, but it still wasn't enough...they were losing again.  
  
Freya looked up, she needed help, right now. She couldn't let Burmecia fall, her once proud kingdom would again rise, and she would be the one to bring about this.  
  
Determined not to fail, Freya looked deep into her heart to the one thing that had driven her all of these years...Sir Fratley. Her love had never returned, but the belief that he was still alive was enough for her...for now.  
  
She would save Burmecia, for Fratley.  
  
Driven with new-found courage Freya found herself entering Trance mode. Perfect, Beatrix would fall, Freya would make sure of it.  
  
Her Trance abilities allowed her to attack all of the time, so she seized her opportunity. Every hit was directed by her love for Fratley, and her determination to not let Burmecia down.  
  
Beatrix was shocked, she had no time to heal between hits and she was getting a lot of them. When Freya finally left Trance mode Beatrix was on the floor. She had maybe a couple of HP left, not very much.  
  
Battered and bruised she slowly rose to her feet, pure anger driving her. She was undefeatable, her Queen, who she served loyally, was watching, she had never let her down before and she was damned if she was going to start now.  
  
Summoning all of her strength Beatrix raised her sword in front of her face and closed her eyes.   
  
Everyone watched as her visible eye opened again and she yelled out:  
  
"STOCK BREAK!"  
  
Pain. That was all that the party could feel. Immense pain. It felt as if their very souls were being ripped from their bodies.  
  
They fell to the rain soaked floor as Queen Brahne walked up to congratulate her warrior on yet another victory.  
  
As they turned to walk away Beatrix and Freya locked eyes, a surge of pure hatred between them. Beatrix began walking towards the group.  
  
Freya was in despair. She had lost...Burmecia had fallen and she couldn't prevent it.  
  
"Sir Fratley...I'm sorry...I'm so glad you can't see me like this..."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes and mingled with the rain on the ground.  
  
"Fratley wouldn't care. He doesn't remember who he is, and he doesn't know who you are. If he were to see you right now he wouldn't even take a second look at you."  
  
Freya stared up, shocked. Refusing to believe it.  
  
"No! You're wrong! Fratley could never forget me!"  
  
"Freya, trust me. The Fratley you knew is gone. Just give up and move on."  
  
A smirk on her lips Beatrix turned from the distressed Dragon Knight, back to her Queen.   
  
"No..it can't be...Fratley..."  
  
Beatrix was now happy, that fight had been too close for comfort. The only was she could see of destroying the rat was to break her emotionally. And her plan had succeeded spectacularly.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuja clapped his hands together. Applauding Beatrix.  
  
"You did well, Beatrix. But you're strength won't always be there for you. One day you shall fall. Just like this kingdom."  
  
Kuja turned, his white cloak flying out from the movement. And he too walked out of the destroyed ruins of a once great kingdom, now reduced to nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Freya cried. It was all she could do. Kuja had tried to comfort her, but nothing he or anyone said could help.  
  
She had lost her kingdom, and her love in the same heart beat...and she was distraught...broken.  
  
She stared around her ruined hometown, recalling memories, friends and family she would never meet again.   
  
Beatrix had won.  
  
Burmecia had fallen, and with it one of their greatest Knights.  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
All of this work and no one will probably review...but oh well, I enjoyed writing it! ^___^  
  
Please review, and don't flame, it was my first EVER attempt at a Final Fantasy fic, and hopefully I will write some more! 


End file.
